This R-13 application requests support for the "First International Congress on Fascia Research: Basic Science and Implications for Conventional and Complementary Medicine" to be held in Boston, Massachusetts October 4-5 2007. This conference will present the highest quality, peer-reviewed, original research on connective tissue which is pertinent to hypothesized Complementary and Alternative Medicine (CAM) therapeutic modalities such as acupuncture, massage, structural integration, chiropractic and osteopathy. In one year, 30 million people receive treatment from chiropractors, massage therapists or acupuncturists. We have already received confirmation of participation at the conference from 15 eminent scientists with collectively over 1500 publications in peer reviewed journals as well as sixteen other scientists or clinicians representing the key modalities of this work. The Fascia Research Congress is the first international conference dedicated to fascia in all its forms and functions. The principal thematic topics are: mechanical force transmission through fascia and fascial anatomy; matrix and fibroblast biology; force adaptation and response to loading; fascial innervation, nociception and proprioception; fascial research in special populations; a panel discussion of controversies in fibroblast research; and a panel for scientist-clinician interaction and formulation of future research directions. This conference objectives are: 1). create a forum in which the most current research on fascia will be presented and critically evaluated, including basic science, clinical mechanistic research, and research methodology; 2.) foster interdisciplinary, inter-institutional, and international collaboration among scientists active in fascia research and clinicians whose methods may impact fascia; 3.) explore developments in research methodologies applicable to complementary therapy investigations; 4.)heighten professional awareness about advances in basic sciences and the importance of formulating hypotheses and testing of CAM therapeutic mechanisms; 5.) publish a volume of conference proceedings in the Journal of Bodywork and Movement Therapies and generating articles published in internationally indexed journals; 6.) foster networking among attendees, both at the conference and afterwards; 7.) enable future researchers (students and postdoctoral trainees) to strengthen their motivation and interest in career in fascia research. Information presented during the proposed meeting will foster discussions amongst participants that are aimed to promote future research to further the understanding of the role of fascia in musculoskeletal dynamics. Innovative features include international web casting to Germany, England and Brazil. In order to prepare manual therapy clinicians who may not be used to interaction with scientists, continuing education workshops will be offered during the year prior to this fascia conference with a focus on scientific issues and key literature. Public health impact - This conference will disseminate recent worldwide scientific research in the field of the human fasciae to both researchers and clinicians. In the general population, about two thirds are unable to work because of back pain at least once in their life and musculoskeletal pain accounts for 17% of primary care office visits. Musculoskeletal ailments are rising with the increased number of sit down jobs. Fascia is an important factor in generation of these ailments, and a more thorough understanding of its function will allow better research and better prevention measures and healing therapies to be developed. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]